Depature GakuHai
by Electric Raijin
Summary: Hyde has strong feelings for Gackt, The man who he idolizes, but when he finds out that Gackt is going to pursue his acting career in America, Hyde becomes depressed and starts to fall into a spiral of darkness. Will Gackt save him and stay or leave?


**DEPATURE.**

**Chapter I: What Alcohol will do.**

**Hyde's POV;**

It is times like this when you wish you could turn back time. When I got the call that horrible, terrible day I cringed at the words I heard. Gackt, the amazing, handsome and gorgeous musician decided to pursue his acting career. I know he will be a fantastic actor, I already knew that before we both stared in Moon Child together. It wasn't actually the news of him wanting to pursue his acting career that made me slightly angry and upset, no, it was where he planned to start his acting career. I took a deep sigh when he mentioned the 'big lights' and the 'fame'. I knew from the terms he used that he was going for a acting career in Hollywood, in bloody America. Far away from here, far away from me. I can't do anything, I know if I try people may think I am being selfish, which would be true to some degree but if they just knew how I felt… If Gackt just knew how much I needed him, how much I love him…..wait? Love? What the hell is wrong with me!? I have Megumi.. I have a son and my band… and not to mention the best idiotic friends ever, but… honestly, nothing can compare to losing the one man who gave you courage, joy, love, and everything in-between. Sometimes I wonder if this is what real love is like.

**Normal POV;**

Hyde sighed deeply to himself as he took a drag from his burning cigarette which covered the room in a thin layer of smoke. Bright lights flashed in the corner of his eyes as he turned to focus on the television, Hey Hey Hey was on again, bloody repeats. Hyde Muttered to himself as he took another drag from his smoke, then he sighed again as he grabbed the remote from the wooden table and aimed it at his Television, clicking different buttons until he found something, anything that was better then reruns of Hey Hey Hey. Finally giving up on searching through boring commercials he slowly stood, stretching his back until he heard a soft crack and made his way to his DVD collection.

It was another one of those nights, Megumi was out with some of her friends while he was stuck at home with his boredom. Hyde normally would call on his friend Tetsu and ask him over for a drink but Tetsu did not live close to Hyde's place, he lived far away. He couldn't ask anyone from the band or even Sakura, he didn't know what to do so instead he took a walk to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Suddenly the phone began to ring, he sighed as he opened the beer bottle with his teeth and spat the cap into the sink. Not really wanting to talk to anyone he let it continue to ring as he ran his hand through his hair and made his way back to the living room, contemplating on watching something. He rummaged through his DVD collection, some of the movies he had were hidden away from Megumi. Mainly Moon Child and any movies Hyde was romantically involved with, Hyde took it as her being jealous, but it annoyed him. Some of these movies were his best work, he wanted her to be proud of it but instead he had to hide it away like it was porno or something. Shaking his head he decided to push the angry thoughts of Megumi away and focus on something else.

Suddenly his hand came out of the cupboard, holding something tightly in it's grasp. His eyes ran over the title and suddenly it hit him. The anger he had for Gackt began to boil up inside of him as he took a long swig of his beer and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 'Why…?' Hyde asked himself, 'Why is he leaving me..?' he then tipped the bottle to his lips and skulled the rest of the substance, he then looked at the bottle and suddenly threw it at the floor and watched it shatter into a million pieces.

It took Hyde a moment to realise what he had done. Slowly placing his eyes on the pieces on the floor, he suddenly felt the urge to break down and cry his heart out, instead he took a moment to rise and slammed his fist onto the glass, winching in pain as the glass left deep gashes on his hands. Not caring about the pain he rose up and made his way to the kitchen to gather himself another few beers. Grabbing hold of the door made him cringe slightly like a cold needle rubbing against the open flesh, it made him shiver as he pulled on the metal bar, pulling it open. Grabbing about four bottles he made his way back to the lounge, not even looking down at the glass that was in plain sight. Instead he grabbed hold of the one movie he wanted to see, the one movie where he was close to the one person he truly cherished; Moon Child. After putting down the beer bottles onto the table Hyde then lent down and picked up the movie and held it in his fingers, slowly running his hand over the front cover, looking at the pretty face of the only man that could ever make his knees weak. Slowly tracing a finger over the gorgeous mans cheek he smiled softly before he lent forward and planted his lips upon the cover, feeling utterly stupid afterwards he blushed and quickly opened the cover and pulled out the DVD and slowly studied it before he reached with his other free hand and nudged the 'eject' button on his DVD player. Soon he heard a noise as the DVD tray opened up. Without hesitation Hyde placed the DVD into the slot and grabbed the remote and hit the 'Play' button.

Memories came flooding back to him as he saw the opening sequence, Luka and his character Kei were running away down the ally. This bit somehow reminded him of his father. Hyde could not picture why it did, he never really ever knew why this reminded him of random things. Many people assumed that it was something to do with how spaced out he was sometimes. Suddenly his eyes caught a glimpse of the next scene which involved the little Shou. Not really caring much about this part of the movie he grabbed hold of a cold beer and cringed, having forgotten the scraps he had on his hands. After the cold soothed the pain for a moment he then bit the lid and ripped it off with his teeth and spat it out over the coffee table as he took a long drink from the glass bottle.

He was up to his fifth beer when he realised that the amazing man was on TV, Gackt, standing tall and handsome like always. His amazing body, his beautiful eyes and his lovely smile, everything about him made Hyde slightly tight in the chest and also somewhere below. Hyde could not explain the attraction to this man, He couldn't even pinpoint it himself but instead of arguing about it he kept his eyes plastered on to the man in front of him. Hyde's breathe began to hitch at some points of the movie, Gackt's body was magnificent and watching him move made Hyde slightly moan. Hyde then shot up straight and flushed as he reached for his smokes and shoved one in his mouth. 'No I can't be doing this over a guy….even if he is Gackt..' but even his thoughts could not stop him from moaning again when he saw Gackt's sadness on the movie. Hyde then slightly moved his body to get himself a bit more comfortable but instead of that he made his pants get even tighter. Cringing slightly he then licked his lips as he focused his eyes on the phone to his right. His eyes were stuck on it for sometime, thinking for a moment, for some reason Hyde really wanted or in fact needed to talk to Gackt. He needed to talk to him now or never.

**Gackt's POV;**

Another boring night at home with nothing to do, I can't seem to stop looking at these amazing American movies that I have found. I guess you can say I am getting a bit excited. I am under exaggerating a bit I think. It is a big step for me but I know my true friends and fans will still be behind me no matter where I go. I will still sing my heart out, don't you worry about that! Though I am a bit worried about how things will turn out. I do not want to lose anyone over this.. Especially my close friends. I have already told You, Hyde, Ju-Ken and my band and they all took it pretty well. Though… I have a feeling Hyde was a bit upset or disappointed in me… It makes me cringe to think about it to be honest. Hyde has been a wonderful friend and as I said once before; "If Hyde was a woman I would marry him"

Maybe I should speak to him again about it and voice my opinion and allow him to do the same, that way I know the truth and Hyde will get to voice his words to me.

**Normal POV;**

Gackt rose up from the chair he had been sitting in and strolled over to the kitchen, sighing and yawning softly as he reached for the wine that was standing in plain sight on the counter. Taking the glass into his hands, he lifted to his lips, slowly letting the liquid taint his luscious lips, before lifting it higher Gackt, placed a hand on the bench, slowly leaning over the top, looking at the glass carefully before he began to drink the rest, swallowing the substance. Once he had finished, he placed the empty glass on the table, suddenly the singer got a sudden chill, Gackt folded his arms, rubbing both upper lengths with his hands, he+ shook his head in an attempt to remove this strange feeling, something was wrong. Suddenly the phone rung, it caused Gackt to jump slightly, Gackt was suppositious to a point but this was creeping him out slightly, it took him about ten seconds to calm down, once he was calm he would get the phone and answer it. It was rather late, he wondered who the hell would be calling him. He grabbed both the win bottle and the glass he used and walked through to the living room, slowly placing the objects down so he could use his hand to grab the phone. He leant over and picked up the cordless and waited for a moment before he pushed the green button.

"Moshi moshi", he spoke as he held the phone to his ear, waiting to see if he could recognize the voice he then heard a reply, his eyes blinked for a moment as he spoke back into the receiver.

"Ken-Kun, What are you doing calling me up so late?", Gackt asked the former guitarist, it was very uncommon for him to get calls from anyone from Làr cen ciel, let alone ken who he hardly spoke to. He paused for a moment while he listened intently to the man on the other line. Gackt reached for the empty glass and placed it mere inches in front of him, soon he grabbed hold of the tall wine bottle and lifted it, tipping it into the glass in front of him. Watching the liquid pour out he almost forgot about the phone call from Ken, but he heard the words flow through his ear, he then blinked as he placed the bottle down, not even picking up the glass.

"Nani?, can you repeat yourself?", he asked, keeping his concentration on the conversation at hand. Finally hearing the words spoken again, Gackt sighed as he rose from his seat, grabbing his glass and drinking it in one foul swoop. The liqoure made its way down hi throat, he then placed the glass down as he spoke once more.

"Alright, I will go and see him", he then turned off his phone without even giving Ken the time to reply and was already putting his coat on. Once the warm coat was on, he grabbed his car keys and stepped out into the cold night air, slowly shutting the door behind him, making sure he locked it up tight, he then made his way to the car, opening it and jumping into the drivers seat. Once he was in and the belt was on he placed the keys into the ignition and started the car. It was cold, too cold, Gackt then sighed as he turned on the heater, hoping it would warm up soon. It was not a good night to be going out, nore was it any better knowing Gackt had been drinking. He then finally reversed out of the drive, not thinking about anything but how stupid it was. He then steadied the car up and drove forward, looking out into the dark beyond.

"If I get a ticket..I will kick Hyde's ass!"


End file.
